Unrecognizable
by Usuian13
Summary: Hammer has an unexpected visit.


Most people would be nervous at the sight of a figure of authority calling their name, especially a name reserve to certain groups, the man on the expensive suit indicates to follow him. The workers left behind whisper as soon as the door closes. There are five more men waiting outside, all arm, they don't talk. Outside the building a car waits, it can safely be guess that is bullet proof and someone very important is seated inside.

Most people would be scare, most people would try to get help, to run, but the man being move is not most people.

"I thought we had an unspoken deal." It wasn't a question, but Captain Hammer still expected answers.

"Oh, I see." The hero says and stops walking when there is no immediate answer. The men stop and stare at him, unsure of how to proceed.

"Mr.-"

"Ah!" Captain Hammer blocks the mouth of the agent. "I like to keep my identities completely separate. I get confused if I don't." The agent conceals his surprise, but the superhuman could hear his heartbeat -he was scare. The ungloved hand holds the agent's jaw loose enough to not cracked, and tight enough to send a clear message. Captain Hammer was pissed-off.

"So, it better be good!" The hero says with a T.V. quality smile. He lets go of the man's face, and wipes his hand on his pants -he doesn't like how it feels playing hero without his gloves or suit.-

"This is an emergency!" Another agent says. They are not from this city, they are outsiders from some big secrete-ly organization, or at least is what Captain Hammer is going with… so why him?

The hero follows them outside and enters the car. A woman that radiates power sits a cross, and Captain Hammer really wishes he was suit up.

"Sorry for the rude intrusion." She didn't even try to look sorry. "A necessity."

"mmm, is that so?" The hero tilts his head.

"Random objects on your city had became strongly magnetic by a unknown ray." Captain Hammer let a smile form on his face. If this was about any of the mostly harmless rays from Dr. Horrible, then there was nothing to fear.

"A local minor villain, Johnny-Snow, became slightly magnetic by said ray." Captain Hammer remembers the snow themed thug walking around cover on furballs and small metal items.

"An important person on another state became strongly magnetic, and a few cars collide against the person in question." Captain Hammer's smile drops for a moment before forcing a detach; "oh."

The woman's brown eyes burn his face, but Captain Hammer would not mention Dr. Horrible because he does not belong in their conversation. The Doctor wasn't good, but he could never be that bad.

"This weapon on a bigger scale could be an international problem." The woman states.

Captain Hammer knew three things for certain. One; there were no news about a crazy and tragic car accident of any kind -and the person in question is suppose to be important, which means the public might not be aware of why this person was important. Two; Dr. Horrible can't help but gloat of any 'brillante' plan, and he hasn't which means he doesn't had anything to do with it. Three; this woman had not offered her name or her organization -she thinks this will be fast.

"We had trace the design back to a minor villain called Dr. Horrible. He belongs to your area." She holds a screen horizontally and a projection of the city appears.

"We have not find him yet, but you know his location." Captain Hammer was tired of her speaking strictly on statements only, no doubt to work around on her words.

"Do I?" The hero says almost playfully. He doesn't, but he has a good idea where to find the bad Doctor. Better he has his number, most likely untraceable, but he knows his nemesis would answer and leave his safe hiding hole if ask… they had a complex relationship.

The woman narrows her eyes, the burning brown daring Captain Hammer to test her patience.

"We need you to call him out. You know what he cares about, use it, and then we will capture him. Your services will be appreciate it and reward it."


End file.
